


Мысли со скоростью света

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод драббла Thinking at the Speed of Light, автор gigilysrose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мысли со скоростью света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking at the Speed of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671007) by [gigilysrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose). 



> Бета: Nadalz

До этого момента Спенсер думал, что его мозг справится со всем.

Однако когда Дерек придвинулся с горящими глазами, мозг Спенсера завис на секунду, а потом заработал снова, с такой скоростью, что сам Спенсер почти не понимал, что сейчас проносится у него в голове.

Когда Дерек наклонился его поцеловать, одна мысль четко выделилась среди прочих: а, может, не так уж и важно все время думать.


End file.
